Klaus has kids?
by Little Klaus
Summary: Klaus finds out why Caroline left 20 years ago and now he has two 17 years old problems and Angelina of them falls for a boy he doesn't like very much what will she do? Alex falls for a girl that isn't really who she is what will he do? Will Klaus accept them in being his children. Klaroline and Delana and Beremy and mabekah. Kol will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Returning

Klaus P.O.V

I woke up this morning with the weirdest feeling feeling I got when she was next to me.

Her smile, Her laugh, When she felt like she was the most happiest person in the world. Her name is …...Caroline Forbes. She was the world to me until she just run away from

Mystic Falls... from me the men she loves. It hurt like hell when she left and she never .

came back. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback June 12, 1993**_

_**It was sunny and everyone in town enjoying the sunshine. We would be outside but she did feel like it today. I asked "why" and she was about to answer but she run right to the bathroom I heard her throwing up and I asked if "she was fine" she said "she was fine" so I left her and I went to my study to read, and when I came back to check on her she was gone and all of her stuff was gone.**_

that was 20 years ago. God knows what she's doing and who she is with... NO don't think like that klaus she loves you and will always love you.

* * *

Caroline's P.O.V June 12, 2020

Her I am with my twin 17 year old children. My daughter acts like her father in which they have never seen nor meet in their life, same as for my son but he a little more like me. I kept in touch with everyone except for Klaus, My Klaus, the Klaus that is the father of my children, He got one of them asking like him. Dark, Killing people every five minutes because of boredom and an accent that got me every time he spoke.

Elena says that he gone mad since I left. He cries when someone talks about me. He fucks random hoes and then kills them. When their done with business, but anyway back to the children I have the girl is Angelina and Alex and the last name is Mikaelson. We live not that far from Mystic falls. I ran because I was pregnant and I didn't want Klaus to end things between us because of that but now we are going back today and I hope he would take me back.

* * *

Angelina P.O.V

Well I guess we are moving I have no friends here to say goodbye to but I have ant Elena and Bonnie kids for friends when we get there Ant Elena's kids names are Ryne and George and Damon Jr they are triplets and Ant Bonnie's kids names are Jeremy Jr and Annie and Max. I didn't really give a shit about the school I went to but I am willing to try this school and meet new people. My brother got annoying going on and on about me needing to go to school and I kept telling him that the people there don't give if I am there or not and get off my case. Now we are in front of this big ass door waiting for someone.

* * *

Klaus P.O.V

Iwas in my study drawing a picture of the women who has been one my mind for a very very long time 20 years long. I heard a car door slam and two teen voices on at my door and then I her voice that beautiful voice in the whole world Caroline Forbes. I stood there stunned and then I walked to the door.

* * *

Okay I know it was short but this my first story

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus P.O.V

"ohh come on... I just..."

"Klaus don't torture my children they have been very nice to you more than to each other let her in, Klaus."

"Oh Caroline you are so persuasive." he look into my mom's eyes for what seem to be forever until...

Angelina said " Hate to interpret you eye fucking here , but you got two 17 teen years old's bored out of there mind here."

"Angel always ruining the moment." with that she hit in the P.O.V

we were in front of this big door waiting for someone to answer the door I knew that there was someone inside because I could hear them breathing. I got bored and took my sisters phone and looked at what her and Annie were texting about she tried to get it back, but I slapped her hand away before I saw the door open with a man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I went to introduce myself.

"Hello I am Alex " I said with my hand extended.

"Hello Alex, I am Niklaus but you may call me klaus." he shook my hand I knew right then and there he was a hybrid like me and Angelina.

Then she pushed me and said "Alex give me my phone I am texting you know."

"I know that it's just that I am trying to find out what you are texting about." I said with a evil smile across my face.

"God damn it Alex I will kill you if you don't." she had that look that said I am not kidding, so I gave her phone and she introduced herself to Klaus who was still in the doorway.

"HI I am Angelina, can I come in?" she asked and I can tell she was doing the puppy dog face and I look at him and he just stood there staring right back her.

"Only if you intend to introduce your beautiful mother." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Klaus P.O.V.

" Well I am guessing you are here to stay I believe that

"ohh come on... I just..."

"Klaus don't torture my children they have been very nice to you more than to each other let her in, Klaus."

"Oh Caroline you are so persuasive." he look into my mom's eyes for what seem to be forever until...

Angelina said " Hate to interpret you eye fucking here , but you got two 17 teen years old's bored out of there mind here."

"Angel always ruining the moment." with that she hit in the P.O.V

we were in front of this big door waiting for someone to answer the door I knew that there was someone inside because I could hear them breathing. I got bored and took my sisters phone and looked at what her and Annie were texting about she tried to get it back, but I slapped her hand away before I saw the door open with a man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I went to introduce myself.

"Hello I am Alex " I said with my hand extended.

"Hello Alex, I am Niklaus but you may call me klaus." he shook my hand I knew right then and there he was a hybrid like me and Angelina.

Then she pushed me and said "Alex give me my phone I am texting you know."

"I know that it's just that I am trying to find out what you are texting about." I said with a evil smile across my face.

"God damn it Alex I will kill you if you don't." she had that look that said I am not kidding, so I gave her phone and she introduced herself to Klaus who was still in the doorway.

"HI I am Angelina, can I come in?" she asked and I can tell she was doing the puppy dog face and I look at him and he just stood there staring right back her.

"Only if you intend to introduce your beautiful mother." he said with a smirk. a few rooms available" I said and never took my eyes off of Caroline.

"Klaus you always have rooms available you live in a mansion." Caroline said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

" So I do what do you want from me this time, My love." I added some charm into love just to see her reaction.

"Klaus!" she said and hit me on the arm.

"What?" I asked.

she never replied back, but changed the subject.

"I will have my children go to school you know that, right?"

" Of course I do, sweetheart. Let's just hope she doesn't fall for Jacob the towns star quarterback."


End file.
